Finally Getting Married
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: part of 7 my New Orleans Blues series, It's finally Mac and Stella's wedding day. Friends and family come to celebrate at their small wedding. The reception and many things to come in the most important day of Mac and Stella's life. SMacked with everyone


**Finally Getting Married**

**Summary: part of 7 my New Orleans Blues series, It's finally Mac and Stella's wedding day. Friends and family come to celebrate at their small wedding. The reception and many things to come in the most important day of Mac and Stella's life. SMacked with everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI NY you should kno that by now cuz if i did the show would suck 100 percent less.**

* * *

It was a very sunny March morning. Stella was at the Messer's house, because Mac and Stella decided they wouldn't see each other until the wedding. Millie decided to be with her son.

Stella had woke up in the Messer's guest bedroom. She was soon disturbed by a happy Lucy running in the room and jumping on the bed.

"Auntie Stella up... I helped mommy make pancakes!"

"Thank you kiddo, I'll be out in a minute, okay?" she patted Lucy head, and she jumped off the bed running back in the kitchen.

Stella shook her head, rolling over to her side and checking her cell phone. She had a message from Mac.

_Morning Stella. Today's the big day. I miss and love you. Mac_

_Morning to you too handsome Can't wait for later. I love and miss you too. Lucy made pancakes, sorry your going to miss out. See you in a few hours. Stella_

Stella put up her phone and came outside in the kitchen.

"Good morning Stella," Lindsay greets, Danny had his arms wrapped around his wife.

"So how it's it going to feel being an official Taylor?"

"It's great and nervewreaking."

"You're going to be fine Stella," Lindsay nods.

"Pancakes!" Lucy shouted.

"Okay, pancakes," Danny picked his daughter up and sat her down in the chair. Soon the Saturday Messer breakfast had started.

Meanwhile Mac was still laying in bed, it was hard not having Stella in bed with him. He couldn't believe it Stella Bonasera would officially be Stella Taylor in a few hours.

Millie knocked on the bedroom door, and Mac told her to come in.

"So today's the big day. You nervous?"

"Stella probably is," Mac sighed.

"She'll be fine. You two are going to very happy."

"Ecstatic," Mac smiled brightly.

"You're dad would be very proud."

"I know he would be, I'll sure miss him today."

"I'll miss him too McCanna, but let's think about happier times today, okay? You're marrying your best friend."

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Good, so get out of bed so we can get this day started, breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks mom."

"I love you my son," she smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Stella was tempted to call Mac, but they promised they would only text.

"I'm glad today is sunny Stella."

"Yeah, especially since the wedding is outdoors," Danny mentions.

"I'm getting married in Central Park, and I couldn't be happier."

"Not to mention in three more months you guys are going to have a mini Taylor around."

"Mini Taylor?" Lucy asked.

"Your going to have a cousin Lucy."

"Yay!" she smirks.

"Wedding is at three and we still have a lot to do," Stella sighed. "Can I just say I do and get it over with?"

Lindsay shook her head, "You'll be fine Stella."

"I hope everyone else is awake."

"Didn't they volunteer to decorate and set up where we're getting married?"

"I think so," Stella shrugged. "Let me go call Don," Stella got up from the couch and went into the guest bedroom.

_"Flack?" Don answers._

"It's Stella."

_"Mrs. Taylor, what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Where are you guys at?"

_"Me and Sid are at Central Park getting things ready."_

"Well where are Hawkes and Adam at?"

_"I don't know, I think they both have dates though."_

"Isn't your date coming?"

_"Carolyn, damn it I forgot to tell her."_

"How much stuff do you have done?"

_"We've been up and out here since 5 this morning."_

"So?"

_"We're almost done, the setup is perfect Stella, you'll be happy of what we accomplished. And the minister and stuff is coming around 2."_

"Okay Don, thanks for the update. I'll call Adam and Hawkes and you can call Carolyn."

_"Alright, see you around 3."_

"Okay Don, bye," she sighed and hung up. She then dialed Adam's number.

"Adam it's Stella."

_"Hey Stella, happy wedding day."_

"Where are you at I called Don and he said you guys weren't there."

_"I kind of met Haylen at a bar, and just to make long story short, she's coming to your wedding as my date."_

"Okay, remember Adam, it starts at 3."

_"Yeah Central Park, got it."_

"I'll let you get back to Haylen then."

"Thanks, bye."

Next call was Hawkes. "Hey Sheldon."

_"Stella! You excited about getting married today?"_

"Happy, yet kind of nervous."

_"You're going to be okay."_

"So you bringing anyone to the party?"

_"My date got sick, so I'll be a single man there."_

"I'm sorry Sheldon."

_"It's no big Stella, being there with my friends and the beautiful bride will be fine."_

"Thanks Sheldon, well I should get going."

_"Alright Stella see you at three," he replied and they hung up._

Stella finally finished her calls and sat down on the bed. Her hand rubs her stomach, when she felt the baby kick inside her she smiled.

"Glad you're happy too, can't wait until your apart of me and your dad's family."

She closed her eyes for a second and then her phone was ringing, she looked at the I.D. and saw Mac's name, she picks up.

_"Stella, I know we aren't supposed to be calling each other, but..."_

"I miss you too Mac."

_"So is everything on your side okay?"_

"Yeah called Don said him and Sid have been out at Central Park since five this morning. Adam is coming to the wedding with Haylen. And Hawkes date is sick."

_"How's our baby doing?"_

"Just as happy and nervous as I am."

_"You're nervous too huh? I told my mom I wasn't."_

"You know I'm going to have to punish you for calling me."

_"All well, I'll like the punishment anyways."_

"Maybe, well you should be getting ready."

_"Getting rid of me huh? You really need five hours to get ready?"_

"I have to look beautiful for my husband."

_"What a lucky guy."_

"He'll get lucky tonight," she teases.

_"He will love it. I love you Stella."_

"Love you too Mac, see you at three."

_"I wish it was three already," he admits._

"Me too, bye Mac."

_"Bye Stella, don't miss me too much."_

"Oh I will," she laughs and hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day seemed to go faster when everyone started to get ready. It was soon time to leave for Central Park.

Stella had arrived before Mac and Millie, and everyone else. Don had left to go get his date. Sid was sitting waiting for them to come.

"Hey Sid, we're here," Stella spoke up and Sid turned around.

"You look beautiful Stella," Sid smirked, kissing Stella's cheek.

"Uncle Sid!" Lucy shouts. "What about me?"

"You look beautiful too little Lucy," Sid picks her up. "You nervous?"

"Kind of," Stella sighed.

"Well I'm pretty sure once you see Mac you won't be anymore. Well, your ladies tent is over there."

"Thanks Sid for all that you've done already today."

"Your like my daughter and I would want you to be very happy."

Stella smiles, and her Lucy and Lindsay went to their tent. Danny stayed with Sid.

It was almost three when Millie entered the women's tent.

"You look absolutely beautiful Stella."

"Thanks Millie, I keep on getting more nervous."

"Mac won't admit to me that he is, but I know he's completely nervous."

"Especially when he sees Stella in this dress," Lindsay smirked.

Once Sid came inside the tent, Stella knew the wedding was ready. Millie had to leave first because she was with Mac. Lindsay had to leave with Lucy because Lucy was flower girl and Lindsay was Stella's maid of honor. Don and Danny were both Mac's best men.

"You ready Stella?" Sid asked.

Stella nods, wraps her arm around his. She was happy the walk wasn't long because she felt she could pass out, especially when she saw Mac, smiling at her. She finally made it to the front, both hearts were beating fast.

"You look beautiful," Mac whispers.

She mouths him thank you.

The minister started talking and then it was time for their vows.

"I guess I'll go first," Mac nods, grabbing Stella's hands her eyes already getting watery along with Mac's, and Lindsay's. "We've been through a lot with each other through the years, you helped me when dealing with the loss of Claire, and I went to Greece to get you back. But now I have you in my life as my long life companion, we'll be strong through everything, because we are meant to be. I'd admit I was always scared what would happen if we didn't work out, but deep down inside, I knew we were going to be together forever. And today just further cements my love for you, and our future. You are too amazing and I'm happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love more than anything."

Stella couldn't help, but smile and cry. Mac eyes were happy and wet too, Mac wiped the tears from her face.

"I guess it's um my turn. This is going to be hard, we've been through everything together. You were the first person who made me feel wanted. I never had a real family before, and now I have everything I thought would never happen. I've been waiting for this day my whole life. When you followed me to Greece my love for you grown. We grew apart and then I moved to New Orleans, leaving my family and the only people I ever cared about, and now I'm back, with my amazing friends, and you, the most amazing man I have ever met. You mean the world to me Mac, and in this future together I'm going to prove how much you mean to me every day. I'm happy to be known as Stella Taylor, now I have a new life I can start, and I'm honestly glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you," she ends her vow with a teary smile, she squeezed Mac's hands, who smiled back at her.

The minister finishes what was left, the rings, and then...

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Taylor, you may kiss the bride."

Mac smiles, and pulled Stella's lips to hers a little nervous the kiss was fine and their family and friends started clapping as they pulled back.

Walking down the aisle they were soon greeted by Millie.

"That was absolutely heart warming there," she hugs both her son and now her daughter-in-law. "How is it to officially be Mrs. Stella Taylor."

"Can't be any happier," Stella smiled, squeezing Mac's hand.

Soon their friends came and gathered around the newly married couple, giving them congrats and hugs.

"Thanks you guys, this day has been absolutely wonderful."

"The party is just getting started," Danny smiled. "Can we eat yet?"

"Daniel Messer, food isn't the important thing right now," Millie smiled.

"You sound worse than my mother," Danny grinned.

Mac shook his head.

"Have I told you that you look sexy in that tux?" Stella whispered, kissing her husband's cheek.

"I think you might have skipped the compliment," Mac kissed Stella softly.

"Woah guys, save it for the honeymoon," Don walks up with Lucy in his arms.

"Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella we eat now?" Lucy asked.

"Never doubted for one second that Lucy wasn't Danny's child," Mac laughed.

"Since the mini Messer has spoken, can we really eat now?" Danny fake pouts, Lucy pouting with him.

"You guys can go sit down at the tables."

"The waiter can come and take your orders," Don informs them.

"Come on Lucy let's go sit down and wait for food."

"Yay!" Lucy claps and Danny took her out of Don's hands and they walked over to the tables.

"You guys can all go sit down if you want to," Mac tells everyone. "Me and Stella will be there in a minute or two," he winks, and they all walked away to go sit down.

"So, we're married now," Stella smiled.

"Yeah, and soon our family will be complete," his hand sits on her baby bump, Stella's hand was placed on top of his. He looks up at Stella and smiles. "Today is one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too," she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I think tonight will be better," Mac smiles, kissing her neck softly.

"And the week ahead."

"Our honeymoon, can we stay naked and in bed the whole time?"

"Maybe," Stella winks and grabbed Mac's hand. "Let's go sit down now, my legs feel like jelly."

Mac grinned and picked her up and carried her to their group of friends.

"Here comes the happy couple," Don smirked.

"Very happy," Mac smiled, both him and Stella taking a seat.

"You guys were amazing up there," Sid spoke up.

"We owe it all to you and Don, Sid. You guys have almost been here for 12 hours."

"It honestly wasn't a problem at all. At least we didn't bake the cake ourselves."

"Cake!" Lucy shouts.

"You got her started now Sid," Mac rolled his eyes.

"I want cake."

The rest of the wedding reception went great, good food, fun times with everybody, dancing and pictures being taken, by Sid.

Soon the sun had disappeared and now it was getting dark and cold outside, good thing Central Park had lights to lighten up the dark sky. Most of the team helped with clean up while Mac and Stella were sitting down on a bench. Stella was wearing Mac's suit jacket to keep her warm, his arms also around her.

"Isn't our team so helpful," Mac smiled.

"Yeah, kind of feel bad for them though."

"They just want us to stay energized for our private party later on."

"What kind of party?"

"A clothes optional party," Mac winks, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Save it for the bed okay Mac," Don comes up his girlfriend next to him. They pull back. "Anyways I just came over to tell you we're done cleaning. We're all heading home so I guess we'll see you when your back from your honeymoon."

"Okay Don, have a good week and thanks for everything," Stella hugged Don and then Mac hugged him.

One by one each couple came up to wish them a good week off during their honeymoon, soon it was just down to Millie. Since she came with Mac, all three of them got into his car and Mac drove back to their apartment.

"Today wasn't as nervewreaking as you thought, hm?"

"Yeah," Mac nods. "Thanks for coming over here for the wedding mom."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything McCanna."

"Don't you head home tomorrow?"

"Yup, back to Chicago."

"I'll sure miss you mom."

"I bet you won't miss me that much, you have a whole week to yourselves to do whatever you want."

"I'll be gentle with him Millie."

"He's in good hands," Millie patted Mac's shoulder.

Minutes later Mac pulled up to their building.

"You going to be okay with heading up to the apartment by yourself."

"Don't I need my luggage for our honeymoon?" Stella asked.

"That is all taken care of Stella, me and my mom had a busy day."

Stella couldn't help but smile, "I love you guys so much, thanks for being my family."

"Is not a problem at all, I'm glad your a part of this family," Millie kissed Stella's cheek and then Mac's. "You two have a good week off."

"We'll be sure of it," Mac smirks and then Millie had gotten out of the car, and Mac made sure she got into the building and then drove off to the hotel they would be staying at till about noon tomorrow.

"Ready for an amazing night ahead of us?" Mac asked as they walked up to their hotel room.

"I'm ready for the start of our future together."

"Me too. I love you Stella Taylor," he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Mac Taylor, my husband. Now let's go celebrate."

"Thought you would never ask," Mac picked her up and then carried her inside, lips attached closing the door with his foot. Today was the most amazing day of their lives... and they couldn't wait until what else was in store for all years that were to come.

**The End...**

* * *

**_Yay hope you liked this story and just because I said The End there is still two more stories to come on is their honeymoon and then the final story to this series will start with baby taylor being born. Lots more to come so stay tuned for more of this series... for everyone who read all of this series already i love you guys and hope you like what else is going to happen._**


End file.
